


Goodbye to Yesterday

by HighonTV



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: Angst, BVB, Bayern München, Bayern munich, Borussia Dortmund, Hurt, M/M, RPF, Song Lyrics, breaking up, football rpf - Freeform, relationship, transfer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighonTV/pseuds/HighonTV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was inspired by the song 'Goodbye to yesterday' by Elina Born and Stig Rasta. I tried to incorporate the song lyrics as much as possible, with little tweaks here and there.</p><p>You could consider this a prequel to Pleasure and Pain by Countermeasures (http://archiveofourown.org/works/4661865) </p><p>I think there'll be more chapters. Let me know if you would like that :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Goodbye to Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the song 'Goodbye to yesterday' by Elina Born and Stig Rasta. I tried to incorporate the song lyrics as much as possible, with little tweaks here and there.
> 
> You could consider this a prequel to Pleasure and Pain by Countermeasures (http://archiveofourown.org/works/4661865) 
> 
> I think there'll be more chapters. Let me know if you would like that :)

It’s 6AM. Too early to be awake on a beautiful free Wednesday morning, and yet Robert Lewandowski can’t seem to be able to fall back to sleep. The crispy white sheets wrapped around his waist, as he lies on his stomach, hands underneath the soft pillow supporting his head. He breathes deeply and quietly, keeping his eyes closed, pretending to still be in a deep slumber. 

He moves his leg slightly. Testing the waters to see if his bed partner is awake. But he can hear Marco Reus mumbling softly, a clear sign the midfielder is far away in dream land. 

Robert opens his eyes with a sigh and quietly unwraps himself from the bedsheets, moving his body to the edge of the bed. Slowly sitting up, letting his bare feet touch the cold ground in Marco’s bedroom. Lewy sighs as he looks behind him at the still sleeping man. He never meant for this to happen, and yet it had been inevitable. Their fight last night had been a long time coming, and even though it had hurt him deep in his soul, it was the only right thing they could’ve done. 

Lewy looks at the bruise on his upper arm. The strong striker and the midfielder hadn’t been kind to each other during their fight. Not only throwing words, but also throwing punches and grabbing each other firmly, in an attempt to shake some sense into their partner. 

Marco had been furious at Robert for his decision to join Bayern Munchen. The striker was free to go in the Summer, and had clubs in every major league begging for his signature, but despite all that he had signed for BVB’s main rivals. It was something that hadn’t gone down well with Marco. 

The couple had tiptoed around the topic for the last couple of months, but with Lewandowski’s move edging closer, the bomb had finally gone off. Resulting in the biggest fight they ever had. 

Robert gives Marco one last look before getting up, grabbing his track pants and t-shirt. Dressing himself as quietly as possible, taking his shoes in his hands to minimise the sound he makes as he walks down the stairs to the front door. He freezes for a second as the doorkeys jingle loudly when he turns them to open the door. The sound echoing through the empty house, making him hold his breath for a split second. 

When all remains quiet upstairs he dares to draw in a shallow breath again. His stomach is in knots as he opens the door to leave Marco’s house for the last time. Charlie, Marco’s Border Collie, is sleeping on the mat in front of the door, and he lifts his head as he sees Lewandowski exiting the house. Robert takes a big step over the dog, slowly closing the big oak door behind him. He pets Messi on the head, smiling weakly. The dog obviously feels something is off, as he cocks his head sideways and looks at Lewandowski with sad eyes. 

It’s 6:15AM and Lewandowski left behind the best thing that ever happened to him. He takes a deep breath as he grabs his phone to ring a taxi. 

 

———————————————

It’s 7:30AM as Marco slowly wakes from his slumber, expecting a relaxed morning together with his secret lover. But his eyes fly open as he senses something is different than before. His breath hitches as he reaches next to him, his hands feeling nothing but empty sheets. “Lewy” he whispers, a dark and empty feeling settling deep in the pit his stomach. He quickly sits up, looking at the empty spot beside him in the bed. He’s gone…

Marco’s eyes quickly scan his bedroom, but no sign of the tall striker remained. His clothes, his phone, and even the Kicker magazine he was reading yesterday, they’re all gone. Marco swallows as he takes in the information. His lover, the one he punched and cursed at last night, yet also the one who is always there for him, his rock; left. 

 

 

The sound from his phone startles Marco, but he is quick to grab it from his bedside stand, letting his body fall back onto the bed. 

He holds the phone above his face as he lies on his back, his hands shaking slightly as he sees a red dot, indicating one new message. Marco swallows, as he feels a jolt of nerves running through his body. Be a man now, he thinks to himself, and he opens it. 

 

From: Lewa  
To: Marco

I didn’t want to wake you up. My life was never gonna be enough. So I took my things and got out of your way now babe. 

 

Marco stares at his phone in disbelief. Why would he think like that? Yes, they had fought a lot recently. Basically ever since Marco had found out about Lewy’s plan to go to Bayern Munchen. But in the end, they had always been a perfect match. The flamboyant midfielder, and the professional reserved striker.  
He wouldn’t want it any other way, but now Robert’s gone and Marco’s all alone. Lying naked in his bed, staring at his phone.

 

From: Marco  
To: Lewa

Why didn’t you wake me up? I know I could’ve stopped you. Why can’t we say goodbye to yesterday? 

 

——————————————————

Robert Lewandowski’s phone beeps in his pocket. A new message, definitely from Marco. Lewy sighs and looks out of the window of his taxi as they pass a road sign: ‘Airport’. 

He reaches for his pocket, takes his phone out, and deletes the message he just received without reading it. A single tear falling down his cheek.


End file.
